The dark Lord's bearer
by Stachmou
Summary: TRADUCTION Et si la vie souriait enfin à Draco...en fin de compte être l'époux du Lord n'apportait pas que des inconvénients HAPPY END l'histoire et plus que citronné.


Auteur : HatefulRodeo

Histoire : The dark Lord's bearer

Notes : C'est un Yaoi donc ceux qui sont un peut chatouilleux de voir deux garçons en train de se faire quelques petites papouilles...bye bye ! C'est la suite de The dark Lord's consort mais cela peut être lut indépendamment bien sûr:)

Disclaimer : snif snif personne ne m'appartient mais je les aurais un jour je les aurais niark niark

Traductrice : Stachmou pour vous servir !

Désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes en tout genre et Enjoy !

9 mois était passés depuis que Draco et Marvolo était partis en voyage à Paris et Draco pouvait honnêtement dire que les choses était réellement allées mieux. Il lui avait semblé que le voyage à Paris avait permis de partir sur de nouvelles bases contrairement a leur relation passée.

Draco regarda vers le bas et caressa son gros ventre qui était habité depuis 7 mois par leur fils mais aussi l'héritier de non seulement la Maison de Serpentard mais aussi celle des Malfoy.

Il y a huit mois de cela, Marvolo lui avait demandé de prendre la potion de conception. Bien évidemment elles avaient marché. Draco n'avait jamais douté de leur efficacité vu qu'elles avaient été faites par Severus. Une fois la potion prise mais surtout après une longue nuit d'amour, ils avaient pu avoir la certitude qu'ils auraient enfin un enfant.

Oui, le changement complet du comportement de Marvolo le rendait plus protecteur mais depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait donner naissance à son héritier et fils, il était devenu beaucoup plus gentil et avait l'air amoureux du corps délicat de Draco.

Souriant, Draco faisait un nouveau tour dans le magnifique jardin devant le Manoir de Serpentard. C'était un jour d'été et le temps été doux. Le soleil frappait doucement contre la peau diaphane de Draco pendant qu'il caressait des fleurs le long du chemin fait de galet.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se retourna alors qu'il avait senti quelqu'un venir à sa rencontre mais n'était pourtant pas nerveux quand à l'identité de la personne. Il savait que seuls Marvolo, Severus, ses parents et maintenant les guérisseurs avaient accès à son aile du Manoir, quoique c'était plutôt celle de Marvolo.

C'était autre chose qui avait été fait et qui suppliait Draco de ne pas se terminer. Un peu après leur retour de Paris et leurs essais pour concevoir un enfant, Marvolo retourna dans ses appartements. Actuellement Draco se sentait comme si ils étaient un vrai couple, bien qu'avant il s'était sentit comme un putain de souffre douleur.

Draco sourit doucement quand son amour vint dans le jardin autour du petit étang, marchant doucement pour le rencontrer. Quand les formes généreuses de Draco firent un pas vers Marvolo, il passa ses mains autour de son cou et embrassa légèrement ses lèvres rouge.

Draco sourit contre ses lèvres quand il sentit les lèvres contre les siennes se retirer : « Comment était ta journée, Tom ? Je croyais que les négociations avec les allemands allaient être longues non ? »

Draco avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à être impliqué dans les affaires de Marvolo, depuis qu'elles avaientt un rôle important dans l'humeur de Marvolo.

Celui-ci répondit que tout c'était bien passé et demanda en retour à Draco comment il se sentait. Draco bien sûr n'avait pas de problèmes et le signala à son amour. Le visage de Marvolo avait semblé s'illuminer par un grand sourire heureux, faisant Draco se sentir encore plus tomber amoureux de lui si cela était possible.

Après Paris et le changement comportemental de Marvolo, Draco avait décidé de faire plus d'efforts que d'habitude. Apprenant quelques petits signes qui lui était propre et auxquels il n'avait jamais fait encore attention comme le fait que Tom se retire dans les appartements lorsqu'il était stressé et que quelque chose lui déplaisait. Malgré le fait que Draco tentait de lui faire un câlin pour le réconforter il restait tout de même rigide. Mais Draco avait finalement trouvé comment lire les signes de son Tom. Cela avait alors été beaucoup plus facile d'éviter quelques rejets venant de son amoureux à l'humeur maussade. La solution il l'avait trouvé sur un coup de tête, il se mettait alors à genoux, déboutonnait la longue robe/cape qu'il mettait et lui offrait une gâterie. Cela avait un effet immédiat et son humeur allait crescendo en même temps qu'il prenait son large pénis dans sa stratégie avait l'air de marché assez bien car une fois que Marvolo avait éjaculé, il était un plus calme et agréable. Ce moyen se traduisait par l'utilisation du corps de Draco pour calmer ses frustrations, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire non plus.

L'esprit de Draco revint dans le présent et gémit quand la langue de Marvolo passa outre ses lèvres et le massa tranquillement. Draco n'allait pas se plaindre de ses quatre mois de grossesses mais ses hormones le rendait complètement fou, le faisant devenir une véritable chienne en chaleur. Tom n'était lui non plus pas à plaindre car il le voulait tout le temps. Mais ces fois-ci Draco était évidemment consentant. En plus, les guérisseurs avaient expliqué à Draco que quand il aurait atteint les 9 mois, ils ne pourraient plus coucher ensemble car cela pourrait déclencher le début de l'accouchement. Donc avec cette information en la tête, Draco et Marvolo prenait toutes les opportunités pour faire l'amour.

Le baiser échangé entre eux devenait de plus en plus sensuel et chaud et les deux jeunes hommes devenaient de plus en plus rouge. Le pénis de Draco était maintenant dur et était prit en main par Tom. Son amour semblait avoir reconnus que se ne serait pas une tendre étreinte entre deux amoureux mais plutôt une bonne baise rapide. Marvolo brisa le baiser et poussa gentiment Draco sur le côté avant de faire apparaître un lit dans l'allée du jardin. Draco ne voulait pas perdre du temps, il enleva alors sa robe et se cala. Tom se déshabilla lui-même et branla son érection avant de monter lui aussi sur le lit. Il serpenta sur le lit et se posa à côté du corps impatient de Draco. Celui-ci tournait sa tête et embrassa ses lèvres pour les emporter dans un autre baiser remplit de passion.

Draco se détacha et glapit de surprise quand Marvolo les fit changer de position. Draco était à présent à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il regarda en bas et vit que Marvolo avait utilisé un sort de lubrification et mit en lui ses doigts lubrifier. Draco cria et s'agrippa aux épaules musclées de Marvolo, quand deux doigts entrèrent brutalement en lui, câlinant ses muscles internes pour qu'il s'habitue à eux, mais surtout à ce qui allait suivre. Il cria et bougea de plus en plus ses hanches pour faire rentrer ses doigts beaucoup plus profondément afin de stimuler sa prostate. Draco miaulait de plaisir quand Marvolo entama des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts. Son souffle se coupa alors quand un autre doigt vint s'ajouter aux deux autres pénétrant l'anus de Draco.

Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant que Draco ne soit totalement préparé et prêt à prendre son érection. Marvolo enleva ses doigts de Draco, provoquant un gémissement mécontent de la part de la victime qui se sentait affreusement vide.

Ce son de mécontentement avait presque immédiatement tourné en glapissement de plaisir quand il avait sentis Marvolo commencer à le pénétrer de son membre dur. Draco était en extase quand il sentit toute l'érection de son amour s'empaler dans son corps, écartant ses chaires préalablement détenduent. Quand il sentit les boules de Marvolo frapper contre ses fesses, Draco devint complètement fou et commença à bouger ses hanches dans un mouvement leste et douxt. Marvolo posa alors ses mains sur les hanches de Draco, aidant son amour a bouger son corps sur sa hampe lubrifié. Heureux d'être enfin plein, Draco augmenta le rythme et fit en sorte de sortir toute l'érection pour mieux descendre et prendre encore plus profondément son sexe. Il répéta se schéma autant de fois qu'il le pouvait, en sentant à chaque descente le gland de Marvolo frapper se prostate. Finalement Draco avait réussit et hurla d'euphorie la tête plongé dans le ciel bleu quand le sexe de Marvolo claqua sa prostate. Draco baissa sa tête, son regard bleu/gris rentrant en collision avec les yeux cramoisis sont les pupilles étaient dilatées par le plaisir.

Ne cassant toujours pas leur échange de regards, Draco continua de chevaucher Marvolo, alternant entre des grognement et des cris que lui seul arrivait à faire produire à l'homme en dessous de lui. Oui, réduire Marvolo à ce stade donnait à Draco une sensation de pouvoir, mais aussi de savoir qu'il avait le pouvoir de faire ça, le voir s'ouvrir à lui. C'était un honneur et Draco était heureux qu'il lui laisse voir ça.

Draco sentit approcher l'orgasme et remonta l'une de ses mains qui était posé sur les genoux de Tom à sa propre érection. Sa main posée sur son membre rigide il se branla au rythme des coups de reins frénétiques qu'il assénait.

Draco continua de s'empaler tout en enfonçant des doigts en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus supporter. Succombant au torrent de plaisir qu'il était en train d'expérimenter, Draco avait basculé au bord de la rupture et vint longuement dans sa main. Le nom de Jedusor vint entre ses lèvres et il frissonna sous la puissance de l'orgasme.

Draco tomba en avant complètement vidé après ce violent sentiment de plénitude et sentit Marvolo déplacer son pénis toujours à l'intérieur de son corps. Les mains de Marvolo tenaient fermement le corps de Draco entre ses mains pour trouver le meilleur angle de pénétrations. Une fois fait Marvolo entra dans Draco avec des mouvements brutaux.

Les coups de reins de Marvolo devenait de plus en plus rapides et profonds: il rentrait son pénis dur dans son trou serré. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité par le son mouillé qu'il entendait, mais aussi celui de leur peau s'entrechoquant et le son provenant de son trou élargie qui était pénétré encore et encore. Draco hurla et était choqué: sa prostate était encore et encore frappé par le sexe de Marvolo. Subissant ce délicieux traitement, il sentit son membre se réveiller entre leur deux corps en sueur.

Draco replaça ses mains sur les épaules de Marvolo et essayait de bouger à son tour. Draco voulait juste laisser libre court à ses instincts qui le guidait vers la meilleure extase. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps car le précédent orgasme l'avait rendue plus sensible que jamais. Son corps était devenu le temple du plaisir dont Marvolo était le provocateur.

Son bourreau enleva sa main de sa hanche et attrapa son sexe et commença à lui infliger des vas et viens, jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse une seconde fois. Quand son orgasme arriva, Draco miaula lourdement, la respiration courte et tentais de former quelques mots cohérents ce qui n'était pas très facile, alors que son sperme pris encore place au milieu de leur estomac, se mélangeant aux autres mixtures de leurs précédent orgasme. Marvolo avait continué de le masturber encore une fois. Draco se souleva difficilement pour que Marvolo puisse continuer ses entrées,qui vinrent frapper durement la prostate toujours sensible de Draco causant un son de plaisir qui sortit de la bouche de sa bouche. Marvolo continuait de pénétrer son entre mouillé avec son pénis jusqu'à ce que Draco sente sa masse de chair débandé. Marvolo bougea de son corps et reposa son corps sur le lit où ils étaient allongés.

Draco était tout bonnement heureux quand il sentit Marvolo les nettoyer avec un récurvite. Il se dégagea de Draco et posa ses mains sur le ventre bombé de Draco.

« Bientôt mon beau dragon nous aurons à nous occuper de notre fils, je ne peux pas te dire combien je suis heureux et fière de toi... Tu m'as donné quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu: voir grandir nos enfants et nous en occuper. J'espère juste que je ne vais pas les décevoir. »

Draco était une fois de plus honoré de voir que Marvolo s'ouvrait encore à lui à propos de ses peurs par rapport à leurs futurs enfants. Il montrait juste comment leur relation avait changé et grandis ses 9 mois passés. Draco pensait que s'il répondait ça ne le dérangerait pas et lui dit : « Marvolo, aimer quelqu'un fait ressentir cela. Je ressens chaque fois ces sentiments pour toi. Nous n'avons pas grandit avec beaucoup d'amour mais nous savons ce qu'est le sentiment de porter trop de responsabilités sur nos épaules depuis notre jeune âge. Nous ferons le meilleur que nous pourrons pour donner à nos enfants ce que nous n'avons pas eu : l'amour, quelqu'un qui s'occupe d'eux et un support constant quoiqu'ils fassent. » Draco se sentait fière de lui-même quand il sentit son amour hocher la tête, bouger de tout son long pour venir l'embrasser en bas de son cou. Il savait que les mots l'avaient rassuré.

Ils étaient restés comme ça jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne se couche sur eux. Il semblait que tout ce que Draco avait espéré était finalement arrivé, bientôt ils auraient un fils à gâter et aimer.

La vie de Draco était finalement comme ce à quoi il rêvait, il était l'époux du seigneur des ténèbres, aimé et le porteur des enfants du Lord.

J'espère que vous avez aimé la suite:) si oui ou non une petite review ne fait pas de mal

Stachmou pour vous servir !


End file.
